


echo

by Chiwibel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Being Reaper is Suffering, End of the World, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiwibel/pseuds/Chiwibel
Summary: I can't get a grip but I can't let go There wasn't anything to hold on to though-"Stop", he says, looking at from the other side of your cage. You can see his pain under (his? yours?) the mask. Even after all this time, after everything, he doesn't want you to hurt yourself. You shoot again and your leg is gone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wanted to leave this as a sort of sequel to "reap into the abyss" but that would have been painful as fuck in (and out) of context (and I may actually have other ideas for that piece of crap) so here you go, an unrelated to anything piece of crap like the other piece pf crap im a piece of crap ha ha please cry with me on tumblr i love these sad dads
> 
> ECHO – by CrusherP and CircusP. Sung by GUMI v3 (English)

 

_The clock stopped ticking forever ago._

_How long have I been up?_

_I don't know._

_I can't get a grip, but I can't let go_

_There wasn't anything to hold on to though._

 

* * *

 

There's an endless sky above your head and grave with his name under your feet and you can't, you won't, reach either of them because you are neither alive nor dead.

 

You are not yourself.

 

You are nothing. And everything.

 

You are a memory of a better time and all regrets he could ever have.

 

You shoot yourself. Half of your head is gone and yet you still don't die no matter how much you try and you have _tried and tried and tried_.

 

"Stop", he says, looking at from the other side of your cage. You can see his pain under (his? yours?) _the_ mask. Even after all this time, after everything, he doesn't want you to hurt yourself.

 

Or maybe he wants to be the one hurting you. Wouldn't be anything new.

 

Or maybe the regeneration process is _that_ disgusting.

 

You don't care.

 

You shoot again and your leg is gone.

 

No one can take your weapons from you, they are part of yourself because you are the weapon.

 

"Reyes", he calls you. That's not your name anymore so you say nothing. You haven't said nothing in _days weeks months years_.

 

The silence was what killed whatever you had with him. The silence that fed your hate and keeps feeding it even now.

 

He takes off his mask. You realize your is not on your face. He is crying. You wish you could too.

 

"Gabriel", he tries again. You blink. He keeps going. "Everybody's dead".

 

You know that. It is partly your fault and partly the machines' fault. They've risen again. Stronger and smarter and you (he, you, he, you, and everyone) had been divided. Denied. Alone.

 

"It's only you and me now, Gabriel", he says. But it's always been that way, you want to add.

 

So you do.

 

He smiles. He cries. He gives up.

 

You know he was told to never open your door, to let you rot again. And yet he gets up and does it anyways, walking in.

 

It's been years since you saw his face this close. You are crying because he is still the sun you can't touch. Death gave you no wings, no hope.

 

_And yet._

 

He reaches for your hand, you let him, and places it over his beating heart.

 

"Take it", he says once. Twice. Thrice.

 

You get closer and kiss him.

 

But you don't take his soul.

 

Embracing him with all your might, you take him _all_.

 

And so you both, as it always had been and would always be from now on, take back the world as one.

 

* * *

 

_The trembling fear is more than I can take,_

_When I'm up against_

_The echo in the mirror._

**Author's Note:**

> serah-pounce-a-bell.tumblr.com


End file.
